The Dark Throne
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: Qui sait ce qui se murmure dans les ténèbres de la salle où Lord Voldemort rend son jugement, donne ses ordres et ourdit ses plans ? Spoilers Tome VI. OneShot.


**THE DARK THRONE**

**

* * *

**

« Il est là, Maître. » fit à voix basse Peter Pettigrow, en s'inclinant devant l'homme au regard impitoyable assis devant lui.

Il était évident qu'il évitait son regard.

« Amène-le ici. » répondit froidement Lord Voldemort.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil quasiment royal, semblable à un trône, les deux mains impérieusement posés sur les accoudoirs, dans une vaste salle froide, péniblement éclairée par quelques torches accrochées aux murs et diffusant une pâle lumière. Il fixait de ses yeux rouges le petit homme replet et effrayé devant lui.

« Oui, Maître. » acquiesça vivement Pettigrow.

L'écho de son murmure se perdit rapidement dans la sombre pièce. Il se releva maladroitement et sembla hésiter, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais redoutait la réaction de Lord Voldemort.

« Votre Exc… »

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, Queudver. » coupa Lord Voldemort de sa voix aiguë et glaciale.

Pettigrow frissonna, mais la température de la salle n'y était absolument pour rien. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois ancien à demi dissimulée dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, la voix de Lord Voldemort se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Je sais toujours lorsqu'on me ment, Queudver. »

« Je… »

« Ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, amène-le moi et pars. »

« B… Bien. »

La porte se referma avec un bruit sinistre dont l'écho perdura quelque temps. Lord Voldemort semblait pensif ; trois coups nerveux et hésitants retentirent sur la porte. Il sortit sa baguette magique d'un mouvement vif et la dirigea sur la porte. Il y eut un bruit sec.

« Entrez. » ordonna Lord Voldemort en examinant sa longue baguette magique.

Queudver rentra, poussant devant lui un vieil homme aux yeux pâles, brillants dans la semi-pénombre créée par les torches murales. Le visage du vieil homme était très blanc.

« Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi, Queudver. »

Celui-ci s'inclina et s'empressa de ressortir. La porte se ferma de nouveau avec un claquement sec et le vieil homme se retint de se retourner.

« 29 août 1936. » déclara lentement Mr Ollivander, sa voix amplifiée par les échos. « 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if, plume de phénix. Une baguette terriblement puissante… »

Une lueur incandescente traversa les yeux de Lord Voldemort l'espace d'un instant.

« Approche. »

Le vieil homme s'avança dans la lumière pâle devant le trône.

« Que désirez-vous de moi ? »

Le sang-froid apparent de l'homme ne sembla pas impressionner Lord Voldemort. Tout au contraire, il laissa un horrible silence s'installer durant quelques secondes. Le vieil homme n'osa pas le regarder.

« Priori Incantatum. » dit enfin Lord Voldemort.

Le vieil homme acquiesça lentement, fixant toujours le sol, comme s'il s'attendait à se voir poser la question depuis longtemps et qu'il cherchait déjà la réponse dans sa mémoire. Mais il conserva silence.

« Lord Voldemort attend… »

« Vous en savez autant – voire plus – que moi, sur le sujet. »

« Mensonge. »

Une longue seconde de silence. Puis :

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur la Remontée des Sortilèges. »

Le vieil homme se détendit imperceptiblement et se redressa légèrement, témoignant par là qu'il était sur un terrain qu'il connaissait.

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez, ce phénomène se produit lorsque les propriétaires de deux baguettes jumelles les forcent à s'affronter. Les baguettes ne peuvent lutter l'une contre l'autre… Alors un lien se crée entre les deux baguettes, et l'une d'elles force l'autre à… « retourner » les sortilèges qu'elle a jetés… C'est un phénomène très rare… Je ne suis pas sûr que plus d'une dizaine de cas se soient produits en plusieurs centaines d'années… »

Il y avait une certaine fébrilité dans sa voix, désormais. Le silence retomba de nouveau lorsque les échos eurent disparu.

« Je ne connais pas très bien ce phénomène… » ajouta Ollivander.

« Mensonge. »

Lord Voldemort se leva et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant Ollivander qui leva la tête l'espace d'un instant et la rebaissa immédiatement, plus pâle que jamais.

« Quel moyen y a-t-il d'empêcher ceci ? »

« La Remontée des Sortilèges ? Eh bien… Aucun, à ma connaissance. Dès l'instant où les baguettes se combattent… »

Un horrible silence ; Ollivander hésita, puis jeta un regard à Lord Voldemort. Et il vit que celui-ci souriait, d'un sourire mauvais, d'un sourire terrible, d'un sourire qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

« Très bien, très bien… »

Il fit tourner sa baguette quelques instants entre ses doigts. Puis :

« Tu vas donc me créer une nouvelle baguette. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Ollivander lança un regard totalement surpris à Lord Voldemort ; on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié toute peur.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… »

« N'oblige pas Lord Voldemort à se mettre en colère… »

« Écoutez… Vous vous servez de votre baguette depuis soixante ans. Il serait impossible de… De vous en forger une autre ayant autant de capacités que celle-ci. Le phénix dont vient la plume de votre baguette était exceptionnel… Et le bois d'où provient l'if n'existe désormais plus. Je ne pourrais que vous offrir une baguette au rabais, et vous y perdriez énormément de puissance, d'autant plus qu'elle serait nouvelle… Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de la première fois où vous avez utilisé celle-ci ? Vous… »

« _Silence._ »

Lord Voldemort n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son regard impitoyable s'était orné des flammes du courroux.

« Mes pouvoirs ont considérablement évolué depuis ces temps reculés, vieil homme… »

« Je maintiens que… »

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton était doucereux, la voix basse ; et la subtile menace de cet unique mot n'en était que plus terrifiante encore. Finalement, Ollivander baissa la tête, réfléchit quelques instants, acquiesça en regardant le sol, et releva la tête avec difficulté.

« Il en sera fait selon votre vouloir. Je vous aurai averti. »

Les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort flamboyèrent de nouveau. Il pointa sa baguette sur Ollivander qui l'observa avec appréhension.

« Ne me déçois pas. Si jamais tu m'as trahi, tu connaîtras dans toute son ampleur la colère de Lord Voldemort… »

Ollivander avala sa salive et acquiesça.

« Queudver te montrera le lieu où tu effectueras ce travail. Tu n'en sortiras pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fini. Tout ce qu'il te faudra te sera fourni. Il te suffira de demander à Queudver. Satisfais Lord Voldemort et il te récompensera au-delà de tes espérances… Qu'il n'en soit pas autrement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Lord Voldemort sortit sa baguette, amorça un mouvement avec, puis se ravisa brusquement et fixa Ollivander.

« De quoi est faite la baguette de Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

Ollivander releva la tête et lui lança un regard énigmatique ; un sourire aussi léger que mystérieux était apparu sur son visage blanc. Finalement, il haussa les épaules :

« Dumbledore impressionnait la communauté des sorciers avec sa baguette avant même que je sois né. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous répondre. »

Les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort semblèrent à nouveau brûler, puis il pointa la baguette vers la porte. Un coup sec retentit ; quelques secondes plus tard, Pettigrow frappa à la porte, et entra, essoufflé.

« Conduis-le à l'endroit convenu. »

« Oui, Votre Excellence. »

Lord Voldemort eut un sourire amusé et dédaigneux, qui perdura jusqu'à ce que la porte se refermât. Il rangea alors la baguette dans sa poche. Puis il leva une longue main pâle aux doigts d'une longueur impressionnante, l'agita d'un geste impérieux, et toutes les torches s'éteignirent.

Alors le silence et les ténèbres reprirent leur droit, uniquement troublés, de temps à autre, par un léger reniflement ou une lueur rouge éphémère – et parfois par le son terriblement plus sinistre d'un rire glacial, aigu, cruel, triomphant.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

_

* * *

_

Les ténèbres ; deux coups secs à la porte.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement. Un bruit d'étoffe dans le noir ; les quatre torches les plus proches du trône flamboyèrent soudainement, puis leur flamme s'amenuisa, laissant une pâle lumière éclairant le spectacle de Lord Voldemort sur son trône. Les ombres dansaient allègrement sur les murs.

Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent dans l'obscurité. Une fois parvenus dans la lumière, elles s'inclinèrent ; elles étaient toutes deux habillées de longues robes noires. Lord Voldemort laissa un silence gênant s'installer tandis qu'il fixait de son regard impitoyable le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, toujours agenouillé, qui regardait avec insistance le sol.

« Debout. »

Draco Malefoy se releva ; à côté de lui, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage impassible fit de même. Draco regardait obstinément le sol.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu as failli ? » demanda Lord Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Draco frissonna.

« Dumbledore est mort… » murmura-t-il.

Il leva légèrement les yeux, et fut bientôt convaincu qu'il pouvait le faire sans risque : Lord Voldemort avait éclaté d'un rire sonore, cruel, glacé, aigu, triomphant ; il savourait enfin après tant d'années cette victoire cruciale et l'ornait de ce rire qui fit se dresser sur sa tête les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier attendit avec un sentiment d'oppression croissante que Lord Voldemort eût fini de rire ; il était terriblement mal à l'aise, car il savait qu'il avait failli, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait le pardon…

Puis Lord Voldemort arrêta soudainement de rire ; ses yeux flamboyèrent d'un éclat de violence et il se leva, pointant sa longue baguette sur Draco qui, stupéfait, en resta paralysé d'effroi. Il devina à côté de lui Rogue esquisser un geste, mais ne put identifier ce que c'était. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard des yeux rouges sans merci de son Maître.

« Et pourtant tu as failli. » déclara d'une voix glaciale Lord Voldemort. « Ta famille m'a beaucoup déçu, ces derniers temps… Oui, indubitablement… J'attendais mieux des Malfoy… »

« Maître… » commença à implorer Draco.

« _Endoloris_. »

Draco n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur ; son corps glissa à terre, agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, totalement paralysé de douleur, hurlant dans une agonie intolérable, cloué sur ce sol si froid, si froid, si froid…

Puis tout cessa subitement. Draco resta quelques instants à reprendre sa respiration, le souffle court, ses membres hurlant silencieusement de douleur. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux. Il tenta une première fois de se relever… Mais il tremblait trop pour ça. Il faisait si froid… Il était totalement terrifié. Il se releva d'un trait dans ce qui lui sembla un effort surhumain et qui lui arracha une grimace d'atroce douleur.

« Ainsi, c'est toi qui as tué Dumbledore. » dit Lord Voldemort en regardant dans les yeux Rogue.

« Oui, Maître. » acquiesça celui-ci.

Il savait bien que ce que venait de déclarer le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était en aucun cas une question mais une affirmation.

« Je vois… Tu seras récompensé, naturellement… Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui le servent fidèlement. Tout comme il châtie ceux qui faillissent à leurs devoirs, » et sa voix augmenta avec une force inouïe en une douloureuse intensité glaciale à chaque syllabe, et les échos perdurèrent longtemps pour le tourment des oreilles de Draco qui porta les deux mains à celles-ci et se tint devant Lord Voldemort, prostré, vaincu, désespéré, faible et seul dans les ténèbres.

Lord Voldemort s'était de nouveau levé. Il se redressa totalement, pointa sa baguette magique sur Draco…

« Non… » implora celui-ci.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses tremblements, il avait complètement perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même, il était faible, il était seul, il était en danger, il avait mis sa famille en danger, personne ne pouvait l'aider…

« Lord Voldemort sera clément… Mais c'est la dernière fois. Au prochain échec, Draco… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Draco leva la tête, vit la pointe de la baguette verdir et son propre visage se mit en devoir séance tenante d'imiter l'extrémité de la baguette. La nausée s'estompa au bout de quelques secondes d'un intolérable silence. Il était très pâle et tremblait toujours autant.

« Merci, Maître… »

« Pars. »

« O… Oui, Maître. »

Il se releva, fit volte-face et partit sans oser accorder un regard à Rogue. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, il se mit à courir, à courir, comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie, et une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul, loin, loin de cette sinistre demeure où résidait Lord Voldemort, il tomba à terre, et alors il se mit à pleurer, et à vomir, et à trembler sans pouvoir se maîtriser.

**¤**

Lord Voldemort touchait pensivement sa baguette. Il sembla la considérer un instant avec irritation, ses yeux brûlèrent d'un éclat de violence – et la baguette avait de nouveau glissé dans sa poche. Il fixa Rogue.

« Comment est mort Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Par l'Avada Kedavra. » répondit sobrement Rogue. « Il est tombé de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Lord Voldemort éclata de nouveau d'un rire froid, terrifiant, métallique. La chute de Dumbledore…

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il m'a imploré. » fit Rogue. « Et tout m'incite à penser qu'il a été totalement pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je puisse trahir sa confiance. »

Un flash incandescent traversa l'espace d'un instant les yeux de Lord Voldemort ; les lumières des torches vacillèrent, et les ombres en profitèrent pour étendre leur empire silencieux sur la salle vide et glaciale.

« Très bien. Je te rappellerai plus tard. Je voudrai savoir avec précision ce qui s'est passé au château avant. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Rogue s'inclina sèchement, fit volte-face dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, dans les ténèbres, mais celle-ci était fermée. Avec un visage impassible, la main toujours sur l'anneau en fer forgé de la porte, il se retourna vers le trône de Lord Voldemort, que les torches n'éclairaient plus que par intermittence, comme si leur lueur était sur le point de mourir.

« Tu ne l'aideras plus. » ordonna Lord Voldemort.

Il y eut un brusque claquement et le poids de la main de Rogue fit s'ouvrir soudainement l'antique porte. Rogue perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais se rattrapa et se redressa.

« Pars. Mais n'oublie pas à qui tu as prêté serment. »

Rogue s'inclina dans les ténèbres. Son visage avait légèrement pâli. Il referma la porte doucement et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le sombre couloir. L'écho de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir tout comme l'écho des paroles de Lord Voldemort dans sa tête ; et bien que son visage fût impassible, ses yeux noirs luisaient de manière énigmatique.

**¤**

Alors Lord Voldemort fut de nouveau seul dans les ténèbres ; il éteignit les quelques torches qui brûlaient encore, et l'écho du son terrifiant de son rire monta de manière frénétique, incontrôlable, démente, insoutenable, tandis qu'au-dehors les étoiles frémissaient et les arbres tremblaient à la lueur de la lune sous le vent glacial qui s'était soudainement levé.

* * *


End file.
